


A Night of Passion

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf and Lantash are sent to their mates Rosha and Jolinar with information from the Council. Rosha and Jolinar decides to take the opportunity for some private time with their lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Written for Porn Battle XV for the prompts: 
> 
> Rosha|Jolinar/Martouf|Lantash, undercover, love, need, passion, desire, secret
> 
> Warning: sex, light Dom/sub
> 
> * denotes host/symbiote internal communication

*I am _really_ not sure this is a good idea...* Martouf observed, throwing a worried glance at the fierce-looking Jaffa as they passed them. *Would it not have been safer to go as a minor Goa'uld?*

*Normally, yes, but Jolinar is undercover as Mafdet's underlord, and her appointed ruler of this world. As you know, Mafdet one of the _most_ suspicious Goa'uld. She always suspects her underlords of plotting against her, and she _will_ have placed informers at Jolinar's court. If Jolinar met privately with an unknown, minor Goa'uld, Mafdet would know of it - and become convinced Jolinar was working with me or my master to bring about the fall of Mafdet.*

*Whereas no one will suspect a human trader of anything.* Martouf sighed. *The logic is sound, but I still wish Mafdet was not so paranoid. I also fear for Jolinar and Rosha. Why did they have to take this mission?*

*They were the most qualified, as you well know... and I do not like it any more than you do. At least it is only for just over a year.*

*Yes... Lantash, they have been gone for three months, and I miss them terribly! A whole year will be... unbearable.* Martouf bowed his head deeply to the guards at the door. "Greetings, my name is Atli, and I am a representative of the trader Mish'la. I ask to be allowed an audience before Lord Na'htur." He indicated the contents of the small handcart he was pulling. "These are gifts for Lord Na'htur, as symbols of our sincere devotion."

*At least we should get to see them today. That is something. We may even get a chance to talk in private for a short time,* Lantash reassured him - and himself.

*If they let us in,* Martouf observed dejectedly, as the Jaffa checked out the contents of the cart, with a suspicious expression.

*They will. I am _sure_ of it!* Lantash insisted, confidently.

"You may pass," the Jaffa finally said.

"Thank you." Relieved, Martouf hurried through the gate and into the palace, where a servant took him to a hallway where people waited for audiences with the planet's Lord.

* * *

*She looks so beautiful!* Martouf observed, staring at Rosha/Jolinar sitting on the throne.

*And that dress _certainly_ emphasizes her _very_ attractive body!* Lantash added, ogling their mate hungrily. *To think that nine more months will pass before we will get to mate with her again is... agonizing.*

*Yes. I wonder if she will wear that dress for us when she returns to us in the tunnels? I would _really_ like to...*

"Move!" a servant hissed at Martouf/Lantash.

Martouf suddenly discovered that the line ahead of him had moved quite a bit while he and Lantash were admiring their mate, and hurried forward. Just ten more people waited before them now.

* * *

"My Lord Na'htur..." Martouf bowed deeply before Jolinar. "I am Atli, and I represent the trader Mish'la. I am bringing some gifts as symbols of our sincere devotion."

"Gifts?" Jolinar raised an eyebrow. "Show me."

"All of this..." Martouf started putting everything out before her. "Four bottles of the _best_ wine from Tarkan VI, the finest chocolate from Ix'thul, four bolts of the very best silk from Samrak, a necklace of spun gold with sapphires.." he continued listing the gifts for some time.

Jolinar looked on, smiling. *He really looks cute, do you not think so?*

*Very much. I wish there was a way for us to keep him here for some time. Some _private_ time,* Rosha answered. *I miss them both so much!*

*As do I. I do wonder at the message they are bringing us, though. The Council must have decided it was very important indeed, to send Martouf and Lantash here, now, instead of waiting for the scheduled contact time.*

*Yes, you must find a way to talk to him, privately. How do we do that, when he is pretending to be a human? We cannot invite him for dinner! No Goa'uld would do that, however important the trade would be.*

*No, but there are other ways. I think I know _exactly_ how we can solve _both_ our problems!* Jolinar smiled mysteriously. "Stop!" she ordered Martouf, then turned to one of the servants that stood nearby. "Have my property taken care of!" She turned back to Martouf. "You have not mentioned the most intriguing of your gifts - and you have hidden much of it!"

Martouf looked at her, confused. " _Hidden_ it?"

"Yes. _You_. I accept all the gifts." She grinned. "Servants! Take young Atli here and have him washed and dressed in something suitable, then bring him to my chambers. Feed him if he is hungry. Tonight I shall enjoy the skills he hopefully possess."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Wait!" Jolinar looked thoughtful. "I think a collar with a light chain will be a suitable addition."

"Of course." The servant bowed.

"Wait - _what_?" Martouf stared at Jolinar, but succeeded in not saying anything further out loud. *What does she mean? 'Washed and dressed in something suitable'? 'Collar and chain'?*

*You're an intelligent young man, Martouf. You'll get it.* Lantash's mental voice was mirthful, but he took pity on his young host and explained it. *Jolinar just found an excuse to get to talk to us in private.*

*Ah, of course...* Martouf felt his ears grow warm. *Though I still do not understand why _chains_ are needed...*

"Follow me. _Now_!" the servant ordered Martouf.

* * *

Jolinar waltzed into her chamber and closed the door after her. She grinned as she saw Martouf/Lantash, dressed only in a diminutive loincloth. He also had on a collar, and a thin, long chain ran from it to one of the bedposts.

*That is a very attractive sight, do you not think so, my Rosha?* Jolinar asked.

*Very much so, but Lantash... I am fairly sure it is Lantash in control... he looks _angry_...* Rosha sounded worried.

*He will calm down quickly.* Jolinar grinned. "Hello, sweetie. You look adorable like that."

" _Jolinar_! Release me!" Lantash exclaimed, hotly. He rose from the end of the bed where he had been sitting.

"Lantash, beloved... you really should leave Martouf in control when you are pretending to be a human..." Jolinar smiled and walked up to him. She ran a hand over his naked breast, then down over his stomach, down to cup his balls, and squeeze along his rapidly hardening cock.

Lantash gasped. "Jolinar... Rosha... it's been so long since we..."

"Shhh..." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then spoke in a low voice. "I will release you in a moment, Lantash. The servants will be back soon, so kindly let Martouf have control, or use his voice." She kissed him.

"Of course," Lantash said, hoarsely, when she had pulled back a little. He dipped his head and gave Martouf control.

"Jolinar, Rosha... _beloveds_! I missed you so..."

Jolinar caught his mouth with hers, and kissed him warmly. He eagerly returned the kiss, throwing his arms around her and pressing himself towards her and rubbing his hard shaft against her.

A few moments later, Jolinar broke the kiss, extricated herself, and stepped back as she heard a knock on the door. She kept a hand on Martouf's chest as she called out. "Enter!"

Two servants entered, a young woman and a young man. They both bowed deeply to her.

"My Lord, where do you want the wine and other items?" the woman asked.

"Move the small table - place it here beside the bed - then arrange everything on it," Jolinar ordered. " _Quickly_!"

"Of course, my Lord!" the male servant said, looking scared.

The servants quickly did as Jolinar asked, and placed wine, a basket with fruit, a box of chocolate, and an assortment of sex toys on the table.

"Now leave. I will _not_ be disturbed until tomorrow!" Jolinar ordered, flashing her eyes.

"Of course not, my Lord!" the servants both bowed and fled, closing the door quickly behind them.

Jolinar grinned and walked up to the door, locking it. "I highly doubt they will disturb us unless the planet is attacked, and that is unlikely to happen." She smiled at Martouf/Lantash as she walked back to them, stepping out of her shoes on the way. She undid the sash that was tied under her breasts, then reached behind her and opened the clasp that held her dress up. It slid off her, revealing that she was not wearing any kind of underwear.

"Good," Martouf said, hoarsely, ogling her shamelessly.

Jolinar winked at him. "Now, I suppose business comes before pleasure, so you had better give me the information you came here to bring me."

Martouf nodded, shakily. "Yes..." He frowned, trying to think, then forced himself to look away from his beautiful - naked - mate. "Um, yes... Sokar has just signed a treaty with Kali and Bastet..." His gaze was again caught by Jolinar, who was leaning against the bedpost, arching her body towards him.

He dipped his head as Lantash demanded control. "Jolinar! You are naughty and should be ashamed of yourself! Martouf just turned nineteen a few days ago, and you standing there naked, displaying your _gorgeous_ body, is interfering with his ability to think!" He swallowed. "Mine too - beloved, you are _so_ very beautiful!"

Jolinar smiled and straightened. "Sorry. You have important information. Please, continue. Sokar has made an agreement of some kind with Kali and Bastet."

"Yes - there will be peace if Sokar stops his attacks on the frontier worlds near Kali's and Bastet's domains. Instead he will focus on the worlds belonging to Aten and Naunet."

"Oh!" Jolinar exclaimed. "Mafdet will not be pleased! She very much appreciates having two small, neutral Goa'uld Lords there. Sharing a border with Sokar is... not going to make her happy. There is not a lot she can do, though - actual war with Sokar, even border skirmishes, would be insane."

"The Council wishes you to convince her to support Aten and Naunet. Sokar cannot be allowed to take their planets. He is already getting too powerful."

"Are they crazy?"

"Perhaps," Lantash conceded, smiling wryly. "Regardless, the Council orders that you try - even at the risk of angering Mafdet and losing this position."

Jolinar shook her head. "Madness." She pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside and looked at the huge bulge visible in her mates loincloth. "I can worry about that tomorrow. Now I believe it is time to give Martouf an overdue birthday present." She winked at Lantash. "I think you will enjoy it too."

She untied the band that kept Martouf/Lantash's clothing in place, and the material fell away to expose his large, very hard erection. Jolinar kneeled before him and gave the tip a kiss, then immediately wrapped her mouth around it.

Lantash gasped and closed his eyes tightly, as Jolinar began to pleasure him expertly, using her mouth and hands. "Jo... Jolinar..." he stuttered. Unable to stop himself, he thrust forward, trying to push his shaft deeper into her mouth and throat.

She pulled back and put a hand on his stomach. "Naughty! You _will_ behave until I say otherwise! Now you will give Martouf control - and sit down!"

Lantash sat down. He bowed his head, and Martouf took control, as Jolinar closed her lips around his cock again. He moaned, but controlled himself, as she used her considerable skills to tease, suck, lick, and fondle his shaft.

He groaned and closed his eyes, when Jolinar relaxed her throat and took him completely inside, sliding in until her lips pressed against the base of his cock.

She grabbed his butt and fondled it, as she began to slide almost all the way out, before taking him into her throat, again and again. It took very little before Martouf was just about to come, and stuttered, "J.. Jolinar, I'm..."

Jolinar quickly pulled back, and winked at him. "Not yet, beloved. _Soon_. You may not come while wearing the collar. _Understood_?"

Martouf whimpered, but nodded. "Yes, love." He swallowed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pleasure me. Show me _your_ skill!" Jolinar crawled onto the bed and lay down, spreading her legs. *Do you want control, Rosha? I am certain we are safe from any spies here.*

*Perhaps later. Please continue, my Jolinar!*

Martouf quickly kneeled between her legs and leaned in, placing a kiss on her mound. He spread her folds and made a long lick from her opening to her clit. He pushed a finger inside of her, then looked up, smiling as he caught her gaze. "You are very wet, my Jolinar. You want us as much as we want you." He made a soft stroke over her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, we want you. Now, get that tongue moving!" Jolinar told him.

Martouf grinned, then did as she ordered. He gave her sensitive spot a few fast licks, before sucking gently on it. Jolinar gasped, and pushed herself against him. Smiling to himself, he flicked his tongue against her clit, hard and fast.

*Oh... how I have missed this!* Rosha 'moaned' her pleasure to Jolinar.

*Yes, Martouf is... certainly becoming... skilled fast!* Jolinar gasped, as Martouf continued pleasuring her. She made a deep moan and tangled her fingers in his hair, as his licks hit just _perfect_ and with the ideal pressure too. It took only seconds before Jolinar cried out and bucked against him, as she came hard.

When she was again able to think clearly, Martouf looked at her with a pleased expression.

"Was that acceptable, my Jolinar?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so!" Jolinar considered ordering him to fuck her immediately, very much needing to feel him inside her, but she remembered what she had said earlier, and decided to wait a little longer. "Come, sit on the bed before me.

He did, and she wrapped her legs around him. She began massaging his back and shoulders, paying special attention to his neck and spine.

Martouf gasped as she found the exact spot where she could best pleasure Lantash, and began to stroke him firmly with one hand, then moved the other to his very hard shaft, and pumped it gently - much too gently in Martouf's opinion.

"Please! We are in need of release, Jolinar! No more teasing!" Martouf begged.

His eyes flashed as Lantash took control. "You... you _said_ you would... remove... the _chain_."

"If you were thinking with your head instead of your shaft - as impressive as that tool is - then you might have realized the collar is closed with a naquadah-activated lock." Jolinar giggled and kissed his neck.

Lantash immediately found the lock and opened it, throwing the collar aside. "You are _evil_ my Jolinar!" He turned towards her and flashed his eyes again. "No more games!"

Jolinar squealed happily as he pushed her down on the bed and entered her in one hard thrust. They both gasped from the intense sensations. Despite Jolinar having just come, it was a very tight fit. Suddenly too close to coming, Lantash held himself very still.

*Yes, _finally_!* Rosha 'moaned' to Jolinar. *Tell him to move, or give me control!*

Jolinar wrapped her legs around Lantash and bucked up against him. "You feel wonderful. Now... _fuck_ me!"

Lantash pulled almost all the way out, then thrust into her, before repeating. "This is what you want?" He smiled as he did it again, knowing it was.

"Yes! _Harder_! Faster!" Jolinar demanded, using the muscles in her pussy to squeeze him, urging him on.

Instead, Lantash held still and filled his hands with her breasts, fondling them lovingly while he kissed her deeply. He did not hesitate for long, though, and soon started moving.

He fucked her slowly at first, with long, deep thrusts. Jolinar pulled him to her each time he rocked against her, making him enter her harder, faster. As Lantash's mind clouded with lust, he soon lost what little control he had over himself and began pounding into Jolinar.

Feeling his climax approaching, he slipped a hand between them and rubbed Jolinar's clit hard. She made a squeal and bucked under him, her eyes flashing as a powerful orgasm hit her. He gasped as her pussy contracted around his cock, and pounded into her several more times before coming hard.

When he was again able to move, he kissed Jolinar softly. "My beloved Jolinar. It was so wonderful to mate with you again!"

Jolinar returned the kiss, smiling at him. "Very wonderful. We must find some excuse to have you visit soon again!"

Lantash grinned. "Martouf and I agree. We will come up with something, I promise!"

"Good." Jolinar. "Now, I hope you are not tired yet? I have several ideas I would like to try..." She looked towards the table with the sex toys.

"Not at all. That sounds very interesting - though perhaps we could have a glass of wine and some fruit first?"

"Absolutely!" Jolinar kissed him. "I hope to make this a long and wonderful night. After all, it was Martouf's birthday only a couple days ago, and I was not home to celebrate!"


End file.
